The Greatest Rider Decade
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: A complete retelling of Decade with a background chapter to start it off. We also have a new Rider for the Decade team as well. Enjoy and please R&R.
1. 1st Ride

_I do not own the series __**Kamen Rider Decade**__, __**Kiva**__, __**Den-O**__, __**Kabuto**__, __**Hibiki**__, __**Blade**__, __**Faiz (555)**__, __**Ryuki**__, __**Agito**__ or __**Kuuga**__. That's basically all of the Heisei Era Rider series. I only own the characters used to replace the original characters and Kamen Rider BiGunn. The Rider systems will remain the same but the main premise of the Decade series will be somewhat different. I hope you like this story as it is the second rewrite fanfic I've done (the first one is my __**Beetleborgs EX**__ series). Enjoy and let me know what you think of it._

**The Greatest Rider – Decade**

**By: Toku Warrior**

_In the year 2354, mankind was able to gateways to new a new dimension._

_With the goal o finding new life and new sources of energy, a small group of explorers_

_Journeyed to this new realm. What they found though was not new life…but death._

_With the opening of the gate new evils spilled into the realm of Earth. Hordes of different_

_Types of monsters attacked cities and people, killing millions. All was not lost though._

_The two sole survivors of the expedition brought back the remnants of the ten greatest warriors_

_From the now dubbed Alter Realm. These were the belts and buckles…of the Kamen Riders._

_Over the course of ten years the powers of the belts were restored, one by one._

_Mankind now has ten cities of great power and prosperity while the rest of the world lives_

_In terror of the monsters of the Alter Realm. These ten Cities are protected by the new Kamen Riders and their comrades._

_But not all is as it seems. One belt never came into the hands of the expedition team._

_This belt holds the power to either save the world…or destroy it._

_Fighting to save his life, the lives of the innocent, and to restore his lost memories,_

_This Rider will save all or destroy all. He is either an angel from heaven or a devil from hell._

_This is the legend…of Kamen Rider Decade_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Episode 1.**

**Prologue. Decade Arrives!**

**Opening theme: Journey Through the Decade (theme of Kamen Rider Decade)**

**Artist: Gackt**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was an early morning and a young man with shoulder length, spiky red hair was running down the street and up to an old abandoned military compound. As the young man ran he past a store full of mirrors and other antiques. He stopped real quick to look himself over. Looking himself up and down he made sure he nothing was out of place. He wore a white short sleeved buttoned up shirt, a black leather belt and blue jeans. On his feet was a pair of black sneakers and white socks. Attached to the right of his belt was a holder with a reddish pink digital camera which held many pictures of him and his girlfriend inside.

The young man nodded to himself and then continued on running off towards the building. Unbeknownst to him was that someone was there waiting for him whom he didn't expect.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Inside a small room were a few dozen monitors with images of almost all of the empty rooms on their screens. In the middle of the room was a big monitor which showed the image of a room which was not empty. Standing in front of the monitor was a small group of people watching what was taking place within the room.

In the room, sitting on a makeshift bed, was a young man with long teal blue hair and blue eyes and a young girl with short silver hair and hazel eyes. The young man was wearing a black t-shirt with the white symbol of a skull on the front, blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. The young girl whore a black leather choker, white blouse, a short red miniskirt and a pair of black slip on shoes. Around her neck was a locket which housed a picture of her and her boyfriend who just happened to be the young man running up to the old building. The young man sitting across from her was their long time friend. There was only one little problem with this little scene. The blue haired man had the young girl in his arms and was kissing her passionately.

Breaking away for a moment to breathe the young man asked the girl a question. "Shiori, why don't you just dump Koujin and stop cheating on him. It'd only break his heart more if he found out about us."

"Huh? What do you mean Duce? I'm not cheating on Koujin. I'm just…I'm just" Shiori tried to explain herself.

"Oh please, if you're not cheating on him then why have you been making out with me for the past two months? Why do you lie to him whenever he calls you, telling him your someplace else when you're actually being held in my arms." Duce asked her. She just looked away, feeling guilty. "I'll tell you why. It's because you've grown tired of his depressed attitude. Ever since he found out he wasn't a match for the DiEnd system and I was he's been moping around, feeling sorry for himself. And you, my beloved, have gotten fed up with him. You want someone who, like yourself, is a Rider."

Shiori thought about Duce's words and after a moment pushed him away and got up. She headed towards the door and grabbed the handle. Before opening the door she looked at Duce. "Not anymore I'm not. I'm ending this now."

"So…what? You're going to go break up with him then?"

"No, I'm ending this affair right now." Duce nearly fell off the bed and gave Shiori a scrupulous look.

"But why? I thought we had a good connection going on."

"That's just it, you thought." Shiori just sighed and looked away from him. "I'll say this. You were right. I was fed up with Koujin's attitude. I couldn't take it anymore. And then you offered me the forbidden fruit and I went for it. And I now regret it. I'm Koujin's girlfriend. I should be out there cheering him up, not cheating on him with his best friend behind his back."

"Bullshit! Even I know you don't mean that. Everyone knows it."

"Give it a rest Duce. You've had it out for Koujin for years. He's always been better than you at everything. And when he was chosen to take the resonance test for the DiEnd system you decided to take it as well. You beat him but you didn't stop there. You wanted what was his and that's me. Well I'm not falling for it anymore." She opened the door and prepared to walk out. "Goodbye Duce. For our relationship…this is…DiEnd."

She began walking when Duce's comm. Band started to beep. Irritated, Duce answered it with hate. "What is it?!"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Koujin made it to the building and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and after a moment a man, no older than twenty-two, opened it up and welcomed him in. The man ushered Koujin to a room filled with monitors with images of all the rooms on their screens. Koujin walked up to another man he recognized who greeted him with a smile.

"Why hello Koujin. What brings you here to our little hideout." the man asked.

"Hey Chuck. Duce called me. He said there was something he wanted to show me and that it was really urgent. Something to do with Shiori and her Rider system if I recall." Koujin replied. Chuck and the others in the room just smiled and they all started to snicker. Koujin got a little creeped out by this and then looked over to the big monitor in the center of the room and saw an image which shook him to his core. What he saw was his girlfriend in the arms of his best friend, kissing him very passionately. "W-w-…..what's going on here?" Koujin asked, a little confused.

"Sorry Koujin, but this was really what the boss wanted to show you. He wanted you to see Shiori's treachery first hand." Chuck replied. Koujin's eyes glazed over slightly as rage began to build up within his heart. He felt it breaking and falling apart into hundreds of pieces as he watched them making out, slipping their tongues in each others mouths and moaning gently. "How long…has this been going on?" Koujin asked in a monotone voice.

"About two months now give or take. It seems Shiori has finally gotten fed up with your depression and has moved onto an even better man. Every time you call her she lies and tells you she's here or there when she's actually with him." a girl from the background replied. Koujin clenched his fists, growing angrier until Chuck switched off the monitor.

"Ok Koujin. That's what the boss wanted ya to see. So, how does it make you feel knowing that the one person you trusted the most betrayed you? Knowing that she prefers a man with a Rider system over you." Chuck gloated. That snapped Koujin's last nerve as his mind went completely blank.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Deep within the ancient tomb located in the Alter Realm where the nine Rider belts and the DiEnd Gun were found a small statue began to crack. The ground shook violently as the clouds grew dark and lightning crackled and thunder shook the landscape. The statue, which resembled a human who's right half looked like an angel and left half looked like a devil, suddenly broke open as a ball of light sprung forth and went through the ceiling. A small portal opened up in the sky which the ball of light went into before it closed.

Moments later, another small portal opened up with the hallway inside the old building just before the door. The ball of light appeared and went on to search for the being that had made a connection with it. A connection of one that was once whole but now stood broken and lost. Within seconds it entered the room where Koujin and the others stood. Everyone saw the ball and backed away in a panicked fashion.

Only Koujin didn't move as he no longer cared about anything, even his own life nor the life of anyone he cared for. The ball of light hovered in front of him and he just starred at it. It seemed to stare back at him as well and then after a moment it moved into his right hand. Koujin grew a look of hatred in his eyes as the ball of light transformed into a white buckle in the shape of a box-like oval. In the center was a silver ring with a red circle within it. Encircling the silver ring on the outside were nine different symbols.

On the sides were two silver handles, each with three small circular gems embedded on them. The white buckle had a black track located on the sides of the silver ring and ending at the area near the handles. Koujin moved his arm and placed the buckle in front of his waist. The buckle responded by sending out a black strap which encircled his waist, forming a belt. Another ball of light appeared on his left side and transformed into a strange silver colored case. The case had a small antenna on the top and had one of its sides and its bottom parts trimmed in black. On the front cover of the case was a barcode-like symbol in red coloring.

Chuck and the others looked on in awe at the scene and wondered what was going on. They then got their answer as Koujin grabbed the two handles on the side of the buckle and pulled them outwards, causing the white buckle to turn 1 quarter clockwise. He then opened the silver case to reveal an inner black casing with a slot on each side. Each slot held a stack of cards which seemed to look similar to those that belong to Duce's DiEnd system. Koujin reach over to one of the slots with his right hand and drew out a card, causing the silver case to make a type of revving sound. He lifted the card in front of him and showed it to the others. What they saw was an image of an unknown Rider on it. They couldn't make out the name as they were too far away but figured that it was a dangerous Rider.

"Hey Koujin…w-what's going on? You ok buddy?" Chuck asked in a stuttering voice. Koujin just glared at him as he flipped the card around showing them its backside.

"…I'm not your buddy. Not anymore." Koujin looked back over at the monitor and saw one of the other people there trying to contact Duce. "You are all worthless souls that are no longer fit to dwell in the world of the living." He turned his head back towards Chuck and just starred at him with lifeless looking eyes.

:"Come on man, we were just following orders. It's Duce who you should be mad at. I told him not to do it as I know how pissed you wo—" Chuck tried to tell him.

"SILENCE!" Koujin shouted. He then heard the man behind him calling out to some one on the huge monitor.

"Boss…boss, come in, quick! We've got a big problem here!"

"What is it?!" Duce shouted. Duce then saw Koujin in the background followed by seeing the card in his hand. "Hey, how did Koujin get a DiEnd card?"

"Huh, Koujin's here?!" Shiori called from the background in the room where Duce was located. This made Koujin even angrier at just hearing her.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Duce was looking at Koujin through his comm. Band and once he mentioned Koujin's name Shiori was at his side in an instant. She looked at him through the comm. Band's screen and saw the look in his eyes. What she saw was nothing more than hurt and lifelessness. She looked around the background some more and realized where he was and also what Duce had done. She looked at Duce and gave him a death glare.

"You bastard! You had us on camera and made Koujin watch?! I'll kill you for that!" Shiori shouted. Duce, on the other hand, hand other things on his mind. That card made him think and he didn't recognize the image of the Rider portrayed on it.

"Can it Shiori! We can argue about this later. Now come on!" Duce ordered her while grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out the door and to the elevator that would take them to the monitor room.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Chuck and the others looked on in shock as they saw the seriousness in Duce's face on the monitor. They were even more scared of Koujin after seeing Duce head for their location as fast as he could. Chuck turned back to look at Koujin who was just starring at them. Koujin then, with a quick flick of his wrist, slipped the card into the buckle. The buckle made a repeated mechanical noise while a voice called out upon the card being inserted into it.

"**Kamen Ride**."

"…henshin." Koujin said in a soft monotone voice while pushing the handles back in, causing the buckle to go back to its original position. The barcode symbol appeared in front of the buckle, enlarged in red, along with three red words saying **Kamen Ride: Decade**.

"**Decade**!"

Grey colored after images shot out from the sides of the buckle in the form of the Rider on the card. As they converged upon Koujin's body the nine symbols on the buckle also appeared in the air in grey coloring, being fused into the Rider suit as it formed. The red circle within the buckle then shout out a red glowing rectangle about the size of Koujin's head. The red rectangle separated into seven different segments and merged with his helmet. Once that happened his eye pieces glowed green as a yellow gem on his forehead glowed. Grey shades of his armor then shifted into a pinkish red color as he let out a dulled sigh.

Chuck and the others gazed upon his Rider form which was slightly armored. His coloring was pinkish red, black and white. The sides of his body suit were pink around the waist and thighs and black in the center. His shoulder armor was slightly rounded pinkish red as well and so was his chest plate. What made it stand out was the huge white X that cover part of his chest plate and extended over his left shoulder plate with two flat protrusions jutting out from the side of the shoulder plate. His right shoulder plate had a similar jutting edge but remained pinkish red instead of turning white.

His upper arms had small pinkish red armor pieces attached onto his body suit. The inner areas of the arms were white while black on the outer area. His forearms were covered in black and white gauntlets with white wrist guards. The upper ends of the gauntlets were black and jutted outwards slightly. His hands were covered in black armor plating with full armored fingertips. His lower thighs and shins were covered in armor covering which was white on the inside area, black in the center and pinkish red on the outer area. His knees were also covered in a similar armor platting with the same color pattern. His feet were covered in black armored boots which met the white ankle guards of his lower leg armor.

Last but not least was his helmet. It was mostly pinkish red in the center with a silver jaw line and mouth plate. The sides were black and wrapped around the back of the helmet. A single silver bar design was located in the center of the back of his head and slightly wrapped around to where his ears would be. His eye pieces were green in color and the black lines on his helmet which were once the red energy rectangle could be seen within them.

Koujin was now in the same Rider armor that was depicted on the card from earlier. He then reached for his silver case on his side and pulled out another card. The image depicted on it was his Rider form doing a strange multi shot with a weird looking gun. He pulled open the side handles of his buckle, causing to turn 1 quarter clockwise again and slide the card inside.

"**Attack Ride**."

Chuck and the others looked on in fear but were then greeted to the sound of the elevator door on the side of the room opening up. Duce and Shiori ran out only to see a strange looking Rider in the center of the room instead of Koujin.

"Hey, where's Koujin? And who's this guy?" Shiori asked. Koujin, upon see her by Duce's side and having her hand held by his, quickly slid the handles closed and drew the silver case from its holster on his belt while shifting it to gun mode.

"**Blast!**" the buckle shouted. With that Koujin shot a multi-shot barrage at Chuck and his comrades. Shiori and duce stood there, terrified at the new Riders' actions. After a moment had passed Koujin stopped firing and lowered his weapon. Shiori ran over to Chuck who was slowly dying and held him in her arms.

"Chuck…Chuck, what's going on? (_sniff_) Who is that?!" She asked him while she started to cry at losing a dear friend.

"K-k-kou……Koujin…" was all he could mutter while pointing at the armored Rider. As if on cue, Koujin placed the silver case back in his belt and drew another card. This one had a different Rider image on it and Duce quickly recognized the imaged.

"That card…that's the Kabuto card!" Duce shouted which made Shiori stare at Koujin. Koujin once again opened up his buckle and slid the card in.

"**Kamen Ride**."

Koujin quickly close the handles again, activating the transformation. "**Kabuto!**" the buckle shouted while the words **Kamen Ride: Kabuto** appeared in red in front of it out of thin air as well as Kabuto's symbol. A strange mechanical noise sounded off as small octagon shaped patterns appeared over Koujins Rider form, transforming him into Kabuto, minus Kabuto's buckle and belt and replacing those with his own. He slowly walked towards Shiori while taking the silver case from his side again and, this time, shifting it to sword mode.

Duce, not liking where this was going, summoned his Soutenjuu DiEndriver and pulled his henshin card out from his pants pocket. He slid the front part of the muzzle forward, revealing a hidden compartment. Sliding the card inside he then aimed his Soutenjuu in the air while it spoke in the same voice and manner as Koujin's buckle.

"**Kamen Ride**." Koujin turned to look over at Duce and so did Shiori.

"Daniels! Stay away from her. She's mine now." Koujin, both slowly and calmly, turned towards Duce and began walking towards him while drawing a card from his sword. On it was an image of Kabuto with a dashing afterimage behind him. He the opened his buckle once again and prepared to slide the card inside. Duce, taking it as Koujin didn't care about anything anymore, pulled the tripped on his Soutenjuu, firing a blue energy beam with a blue glowing rectangular case appearing above his head.

"**DiEnd!**"

His body was covered in a black body suit with blue sidings. His belt and buckle were almost like Koujin's but his card case was smaller and cobalt blue. His buckle's inner area was also black and had the word "_DiEnd_" imprinted on the top of it. His knee armor, lower leg armor, boots, hand armor and forearm armor were the same as Koujin but his leg and forearm armor were black on the inner area and blue on the outer area. His shoulder armor and chest plate were bulky and rigged and his helmet was slightly similar to Koujin's as well, just black and blue.

The blue rectangle separated into many individual pieces and fused into Duce's helmet, almost making his blue eye pieces disappear completely. His transformation was then completed and now stood there facing Koujin as Kamen Rider DiEnd. He then drew a card form his card case which had the same multi shot image just like Koujin's but with his Rider form instead. He opened up the card loader on the Soutenjuu's muzzle and inserted the card.

"**Attack Ride**." – DiEndriver

Koujin, not even slightly fazed from Duce's transformation, continued his own attack by sliding his card into his buckle and then prepared to attack Duce without any hesitation.

"**Attack Ride**." – Dekadriver

"Don't make me do this Koujin. I don't want to hurt you. That'd only make Shiori cry over you and plus you're my friend. I don't like hurting my friends." Duce's pleas fell on def ears as Koujin quickly closed the Dekadriver.

"**Clock Up!**" – Dekadriver.

Both Shiori and Duce couldn't even keep up as Koujin began moving at incredible speeds and slashing at Duce's arm, knocking his Soutenjuu out of his hand. Duce grunted in pain as he held his hand and then noticed his Soutenjuu disappear from sight. Koujin then reappeared next to Shiori who was now standing up while trying to spot Koujin with tear filled eyes.

"**Clock Over!**" – Dekadriver. Shiori looked over only to see Koujin standing there with Duce's Soutenjuu aimed right at her head. He reattached his silver case back onto his belt and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Friend…don't make me puke. You say you wouldn't hurt a friend and yet you hurt me by stealing my girlfriend from me and trick me into seeing you two make out on a monitor." He looked Shiori dead in her eyes and just sighed. "And you, you said you'd never abandon me or betray me and yet here I find out you've been cheating on me for over two months and lying to me about it when I call. Well, I think justice is being called so let me deliver it to you with your new boyfriends' gun."

With that Koujin pulled the trigger. "**Blast!**" shouted the DiEndriver as it fired a multi-shot barrage at Shiori's head. Luckily for her Duce was just fast enough as he tackled Koujin to the ground, causing him to miss Shiori by just an inch. Duce wrestled with Koujin on the ground, quickly retrieving his Soutenjuu and getting back up on his feet before drawing two more cards. Each card had a Rider image on them and looked powerful.

"It seems I'll need help to take you down." With that Duce slid the first card into the Soutenjuu's muzzle and then pulled the trigger.

"**Kamen Ride**."

"**IXA!**"

He then slid the second card into the muzzle and aimed it at Koujin again and pulled the trigger, summoning the next Rider for assistance.

"**Kamen Ride**."

"**Garren!**"

The two Riders appeared instantly and aimed their guns at Koujin as well as did Duce. Shiori, thinking more about Koujin's safety than her own, jumped in front of him as if blocking him from their attack.

"Please stop! We've hurt him enough! Just…just leave him alone!" Shiori's tears flowed down her cheeks and Koujin, for some weird reason, returned to his old self.

'_Shi-chan?! Why…why is she trying to protect me_?' he wondered until he noticed IXA and Garren getting ready to fire while Duce told Shiori to get out of the way. He then felt an impulse in the back of his mind. '_Strange, it's as if I know which card to use and which form is best for certain situations_.' With that thought in mind he opened up the Dekadriver and drew a card from his card case. He looked at it and noticed that it was a golden color instead of the usual pinkish red. Plus the image was a golden version of Kabuto's symbol. '_Oh well, I guess I need to use this card_.' He slid the card into the Dekadriver as he stepped in front of Shiori and starred the three opposing Riders down.

"**Final Attack Ride**."

Shiori just looked at him with confusion in her eyes as did Duce. Koujin looked back at her and just nodded slightly, meaning he would be the one to protect her and not the other way around. He closed the Dekadriver, activating his attack.

"**K-K-K-Kabuto!**"

Red, yellow and blue energy flowed around Koujin's right leg and he charged at Garren and IXA. As he focused on them Duce pulled out a similar card but with a golden version of his symbol on it. He slid it into the muzzle, preparing to attack when there was an opening.

"**Final Attack Ride**."

Garren and IXA fired a barrage of energy bullets at Koujin which he barely dodged by jumping over them. He got high into the air without touching the ceiling and when he came down he swung his right leg in a forward round house kick while shouting, "Rider Kick!" The empowered kick hit home as both Garren and IXA were destroyed and sent back to their cards. Koujin landed on the ground and took a deep breathe, not even realizing the danger next to him. Duce, finding the right moment had snuck up on his left and aimed his Soutenjuu as Koujin's head. Shiori did only one thing.

"Koujin! Look out for Duce!"

"Huh?" Koujin turned his head to his left only to hear the last words he would remember as Duce pulled the trigger.

"Sayonara…Decade."

"**D-D-D-DiEnd!**" Everything after that would be a blur for Koujin as the powerful blast hit him dead center in his head, sending him into a wall. The last thing that would happen would be Koujin drawing one final card and opening the Dekadriver while he shifted back to his original Rider form.

Koujin slid the card into the Dekadriver and then closed it as he headed for the door, holding his head. Duce fired at him but would hit nothing as the Dekadriver activated the power of the last card Koujin would use on the day that he would lose his memories.

"**Attack Ride**."

"**Invisible!**"

Koujin disappeared and left, leaving Shiori to worry about him. She fell to her knees while her crying became worse. She looked at the door with tear filled eyes and stammered his name for a moment before calling out to him.

"K-Koujin….Kou…jin……KOUJIN!!!!!!!"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_1 week later_)

Outside the ten great cities of the world rested the slums. These places were called slums as they housed the people who didn't pass the test of being allowed to stay in the cities. Thus these slums became cities themselves. Located on the Eastern coast of North America, located in a desolated town in the state once known as Florida, was now the slum town where people gathered. This slum town was known as New Tokyo; a place of mostly Japanese people but with a few other nationalities as well. The slums had homes, markets and many weird and odd jobs that helped people get by. Unlike the big cities, the slums had no Riders to defend them from the monsters so they lived in constant fear.

Along the remaining beaches walked a young girl with her pet Rottweiler. This girl had short blue hair and was wearing a white dress where the skirt reached her knees and on the front was a picture of an angel. She held the dogs' leash in her left while holding her sandals in her right. The sun was setting fast and she just stood there with her feet in the water, letting the waves wash over them while enjoying the sunset. She just sighed happily until her dog started barking.

"Huh, what's wrong Leo?" the girl asked her dog. She looked in the direction that Leo was looking in and noticed a body on lying in the water with the waves washing over it. "Uh-oh, this isn't good." She ran up to the body to see the red headed figure of a young man. She kneeled down and placed her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse and sighed in relief at finding one. Setting her sandals down she gently shook him, trying to wake him up. "Hey mister, are you ok? What happened to you? Come on mister, wake up?"

The young man began to budge and moaned slightly as he slowly pushed himself up with his right hand while holding his head with his left. He rubbed the sore spot on his head and then looked around to see the girl kneeling next to him. "W-w….who are….who are you?"

"My name's Mari. Mari Higurashi. Who are you and how did you end up here in the water on the beach?" The young man rubbed his head as he tried to remember but found himself coming down with a migraine from the process.

"I-I…………….I don't……I don't remember. I don't know who I am or how I got here." he answered her in a confused and pained tone.

Mari thought about this for a second and then got an idea. "Well, do you have any identification? Like a wallet or something of the sort. If you have that we may just find out your name."

"I don't know, I'll look." The young man stood up and then felt around his shirt and pants, looking for some sort of I.D. He first found a digital camera in a case attached to his belt. He took it out but noticed that it was badly damaged. '_Well, this is useless. I'll keep it though just in case I can find a way of fixing it_.' he thought as he returned the camera to its case. He then felt his back pocket and noticed a lump on the right side. He slipped his hand into the back pocket and pulled out a wallet. Flipping it open he found an I.D. card with a name and picture on it. He looked at his reflection in the water and then back at the I.D. to see if it was him. Sure enough it was.

"So, what's it say?" Mari asked a little impatiently.

"Well, I guess you can call me…Koujin. Koujin Daniels."

"Well it's nice to meet you Koujin-oniichan." Mari said with a smile. She then got another idea. "Hey Koujin, since you can't remember anything would you like to come stay with me and my family?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on you and your family." Koujin said while trying to nicely decline her offer.

"Oh nonsense. My family owns a small restaurant down town. You can stay with use and work there until you regain your memory. We could use the help anyway." Koujin smiled and then just nodded, knowing he wouldn't win the argument. "Alright then, it's settled. Now let's go h—" Mari was cut off when a monster that looked like a black skinned bipedal warthog with stain glass markings on its body appeared out of nowhere and growled. "Ahhhhh! It's a Fangire! We need to run Kou—" she was cut off again when she saw Koujin summon a white buckle from out of thin air. He placed it in front of his waist and allowed it so fasten itself to him with a black belt strap.

He tugged on the handles and opened the Dekadriver and then reached over and drew out a card from the silver card case on his left side. He held the card in front of him, showing the image on it to the monster. The monster saw the card and recognized it immediately.

"D-DiEnd?!" Koujin flipped the card around and showed the back of the card to the Fangire. "Huh, you're not DiEnd!"

"Henshin!" Koujin slid the card into the Dekadriver and prepared for a fight.

"**Kamen Ride**." Koujin pushed the handles back in, closing the Dekadriver.

"**Decade!**" The familiar grey afterimages and the nine Rider symbols appeared and fused into Koujin, transforming him into Kamen Rider Decade once more. The red energy rectangle formed in the air and infused into his helmet and turned the grayish parts of his armor into a pinkish red hue, completing his transformation process.

Mari looked on in awe as Koujin now stood before her as a Kamen Rider. A being that not many of those who lived in the slums had a chance of meeting. Even more he was one that had no memory of his past which made him even more interesting. She would keep this part about him a secret from everyone else she knew.

"Wow, you're a Rider. But how did you know how to transform or that you even could?"

"I don't know really, I was just acting on instinct I guess." The Fangire charged at them and Koujin just waved at Mari. "Sorry, we can go home in a moment. Just let me handle this first." Mari just nodded as Koujin charged at the Fangire as Decade.

The Fangire lunged at Decade with a right hook which Decade dodged easily by using his left arm to knock it out of the way before delivering four well aimed punches to the Fangire's chest and then a powerful knee thrust to its gut, knocking backwards on its butt. Decade then opened up the Dekadriver and drew a card form his card holder. He then inserted the card as the Warthog Fangire got back up and staggered back away from him by a few feet.

"**Attack Ride**."

"W-who…who are you?!" the Warthog Fangire demanded from Decade.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Decade said as he closed the Dekadriver and took the card case and converted it to gun mode.

"**Blast!**" Decade fired a barrage of gun fire at the Fangire, causing sparks to fly off from its body and causing it to stagger backwards even more until in fell down on one knee. Decade then drew another card, this time a gold colored one, and opened up the Dekadriver once more.

"Ciao." Decade said while tapping the card against the buckle before slipping it in.

"**Final Attack Ride**." He close the Dekadriver and aimed his gun at the Fangire.

"**D-D-D-Decade!**" Six large golden energy card resembling his final attack card shot from his buckle and set themselves between him and the Fangire.

The Fangire looked at Decade through the cards, seeing its doom at hand. Decade pulled the trigger and sent a powerful blast through the cards which gained strength with each card. The energy blast turned into a full powered energy beam which engulfed the Fangire and destroyed it, shattering it into hundreds of stained glass shards and destroying its soul as well.

Decade the returned the gun to its case mode and set it back in his belt as the Dekadriver opened on its own and returned the Henshin card to Decade, reverting him back to his human form. Koujin looked at the card before setting it back in the card case. '_The Dekadriver, the card case known as the Decabooker, Decade, these seem to be the only things I can remember from my past_.' Koujin thought as Mari and Leo ran up to him.

"That was amazing Koujin." Mari commented him which Leo agreed to with a bark.

"Well thank you." Koujin looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "Come on, let's get you home." With that Koujin returned with Mari to her home where he met her parents and older sister Saiyo. Upon hearing about how Mari had come across Koujin on the beach and how he had no memory of his past they decided to let him stay. He would also end up working at their little restaurant to help pay his way at the home.

As with any story there are many chapters and many trails. The rest of Decades journey will be told in time as we now skip ahead to the present which is one year later. We have learned how Decade came to be in the human realm but what his destiny is and what his future holds is still not yet clear. He will face many other Riders down the road, making friends, allies, and enemies and gaining new powers along the way.

_Toku Warrior_: Well that's chapter 1. Please R&R. Expect each chapter to somewhat follow the episodes of the series but also for some other minor misadventures as well. Until the next time all you need to know is that this is just a passing through Kamen Rider fanfic. Remember that.


	2. 2nd Ride

_I do not own the series **Kamen Rider Decade**, **Kiva**, **Den-O**, **Kabuto**, **Hibiki**, **Blade**, **Faiz (555)**, **Ryuki**, **Agito** or **Kuuga**. Thats basically all of the Heisei Era Rider series. I only own the characters used to replace the original characters and Kamen Rider BiGunn. The Rider systems will remain the same but the main premise of the Decade series will be somewhat different. I hope you like this story as it is the second rewrite fanfic Ive done (the first one is my **Beetleborgs EX** series). Enjoy and let me know what you think of it._

**The Greatest Rider Decade**

**By: Toku Warrior**

_In the year 2354, mankind was able to gateways to new a new dimension._

_With the goal o finding new life and new sources of energy, a small group of explorers_

_Journeyed to this new realm. What they found though was not new lifebut death._

_With the opening of the gate new evils spilled into the realm of Earth. Hordes of different_

_Types of monsters attacked cities and people, killing millions. All was not lost though._

_The two sole survivors of the expedition brought back the remnants of the ten greatest warriors_

_From the now dubbed Alter Realm. These were the belts and bucklesof the Kamen Riders._

_Over the course of ten years the powers of the belts were restored, one by one._

_Mankind now has ten cities of great power and prosperity while the rest of the world lives_

_In terror of the monsters of the Alter Realm. These ten Cities are protected by the new Kamen Riders and their comrades._

_But not all is as it seems. One belt never came into the hands of the expedition team._

_This belt holds the power to either save the worldor destroy it._

_Fighting to save his life, the lives of the innocent, and to restore his lost memories,_

_This Rider will save all or destroy all. He is either an angel from heaven or a devil from hell._

_This is the legendof Kamen Rider Decade_

**Episode 2.**

**Destinys Call! Wandering Rider**

**Opening theme: Journey Through the Decade (theme of Kamen Rider Decade)**

**Artist: Gackt**

It was a nice summer evening where the wind was cool and gentle to the touch, the humidity was pleasant and the meal between family and friends was joyous. Koujin was sitting on his bed at the Higurashi home, enjoying a novel about photography. For some reason, even though he hadnt recovered his lost memories, he felt like photography was something that he enjoyed. Currently the book he was reading was a book on camera repair as he was still trying to find a way to fix the camera that he found on his person the day Mari found him lying unconscious at the beach. It had been a year so far and he was determined to get it working again.

As he continued reading he didnt hear Mari sneak into his bedroom and crawl into his bed. She enjoyed visiting him at night as it was the only time that neither she nor Koujin were busy with tending to the restaurant. Over the year that Koujin stayed with her and her family, she had come to accept him like an older brother. Something which she never had before in her life. There were times when she had to bail him out of getting beaten up by Saiyo due to him forgetting the bath schedule but she enjoyed every minute that she got to spend with him.

As Koujin was just about to finish the last chapter of the book he felt the presence of a warm slender body snuggling up next to his. He looked down to see the young form of a fourteen year old Mari starting to fall asleep next to him. He just smiled and placed a book mark in the book, planning on picking up where he left off tomorrow evening. Mari was known for sneaking into his bed and sleeping next to him as she hated being alone. Over the past year her dog Leo had died protecting her when a pair of Grongi attacked the village. Koujin had been away that day collecting soup ingredients with Saiyo and her boyfriend Taishi when the attack happened. When they had gotten home they found Mari crying over the dying body of her beloved dog.

(_Flashback 2 months ago_)

_Mari had just finished celebrating her fourteenth birthday a few days ago and now she was helping her mother and father barter for materials and food. Unbeknownst to anyone in the market a pair of Grongi, one which looked slightly like the Egyptian Dog God Anubis and the other like Ra the Sun God, were lurking behind the shadows. Mari was walking around with Leo, taking back to the house what they were able to barter for with what little they had. Just as they rounded the corner to the house the Grongi attacked. _

_Ahhhh! Its the Grongi! Grongi are attacking the village! a man shouted as he ran for his life._

_ All the people in the area ran for their lives while screaming for help. The Grongi attacked whoever was near them, killing a few people until only Leo and Mari were left. Mari tried backing away as the two Grongi approached her but tripped over a rock and fell on her rear. She looked up with fear in her eyes as the two Grongi closed in for the kill. That is until Leo got in between them and his master. Growling angrily at the monsters, Leo barked load, defending the one he obeyed. The Anubis Grongi, not impressed, kicked Leo in his ribs, cracking them while sending the dog into the side door of a broken down car. Leo whimpered in pain as he tried getting up. The Ra Grongi jumped into the air and landed in front of Leo with his battle staff drawn, bringing the blunt end down upon Leos head. The dog let out a quick whimper and then fell silent as he dropped to the ground, his blood slowly forming a puddle under his body._

_Noooooooooooo! Leo! Mari screamed as she rushed to his side, gently shaking him as she cried, trying to wake him. Alas, he didnt budge but slowly opened his eyes one last time and looked into hers before closing them slowly, passing away where he lay. Mari cried her heart out as she held onto the body of her now dead and dearest friend. The Grongi just watched her as they prepared to kill her as well._

_ While all this happened, Koujin and the others were reentering the village and were talking happy talk until they heard screaming. Becoming alarmed, Koujin ran to the source and saw people panicking. He reached out and grabbed a young woman by her arm and brought her towards him._

_Hey, whats wrong?! Koujin asked._

_I-its the Grongi! Were being attacked by Grongi! the woman replied frantically which made Koujin stiffen in place. He hated it when the monsters attacked. He always had to go hide somewhere so he could transform and fight them. Getting a grip, he then shook the woman to get her to focus._

_Hey, where are they now?!_

_Th-theyre over there! She pointed over to the abandoned section of town. I think Mari is still over there with Leo. I heard him barking a second ago and then he stopped! she then informed him which made him go into instant panic._

_What?! Mari is still back there?! Koujin dashed off and headed towards the direction where Mari was. When he got there he saw her crying over Leos deceased body. He then saw the Grongi grab her by her throat and lift her into the air._

_ Koujin was about to summon the Dekadriver when a group of people with guns, knives, swords and a bunch of other weapons that they had hidden coming onto the scene. It was too bad that these weapons had no effect on them whatsoever. Saiyo and Taishi also arrived with Saiyos and Maris parents in tow. They starred on in horror as they watched the Grongi strangle youngest daughter._

_Mari! Mr. Higurashi screamed as he watched on in terror. Koujin saw the panic in his eyes. He quickly remembered a conversation he had had with Mari the day they met. When he was going to bed that night they decided it would be in the villages best interest if they didnt know who he really was for the time being. Well now he had no other option. He threw all caution out the window as he stepped forward and got in between the Grongi and the people. Everyone, including the Grongi, looked at him in curiosity._

_ Koujin raised his hand up to his chest, showing them the Dekadriver before placing it in front of his waist, allowing it to fasten itself with the black belt strap. The Ride Booker appeared on the left side of his belt as he tugged on the buckle handles, opening the Dekadriver. Everyone recognized the belt and buckle as those worn by the villages mysterious hero that fought the monsters that attacked the village. Koujin drew his transformation card, showing the image to the Grongi before flipping it around and slipping it into the Dekadriver._

_**KamenRide**._

_Henshin! Koujin shouted with authority while closing the Dekadriver, activating his transformation._

_**Decade!**_

_ Koujin was covered in the multi-form grey imagery of his Decade armor as they passed through the nine symbols of the other Riders. The red energy rectangle appeared in front of his face before separating into separate pieces and fusing with his helmet, making the grey coloring of his armor shift into its pinkish red color. Decade took the Ride Booker from his belt and shifted it into sword mode and charged the Grongi. The Grongi, having heard of the Rider that wandered around these parts, dropped the girl and made a run for it. Many of their brethren had fallen to this Riders blade and they didnt want the same fate. Decade, though, had other ideas for them. He quickly shifted the Ride Booker from sword mode to gun mode and took out a card while opening the Dekadriver. With a quick flick of the wrist he slipped the card into the Dekadriver._

_**AttackRide**. Decade closed the Dekadriver while aiming at the two Grongi. **Blast!** Decade blasted the two Grongi, sending them down to their knees. He then drew another card from the Decabooker while opening the Dekadriver again. He slipped the card into the Dekadriver, preparing to finish the two Grongi off permanently._

_**Final AttackRide**. He closed the Dekadriver one last time while taking aim. **D-D-D-Decade!** Decade pulled the trigger and hit the Anubis Grongi dead on while only grazing the Ra Grongi. Anubiss body exploded while Ra jumped up and flew away in its battered and weakened condition. Decade returned the Ride Booker to book mode and reattached it to his belt. He then went over to Mari who was kneeling next to Leos body, still crying. He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and in a sudden burst of overwhelming tears she threw herself at him, hugging him needingly._

_ Decade just hugged her back and did what he could to comfort her. They buried Leo outside the family home later that evening with the whole village in attendance. Koujin was still in his Decade form, just in case anymore monsters decided to show up._

(_End Flashback_)

Koujin just brushed her hair as she slept. He would never realize that the Grongi that had gotten away those two months ago would find one last way to make his life a living hell. He turned out his reading lamp and lay down, falling asleep next to Mari. This would be the final night with which he would get a peaceful nights' sleep.

Shiori walked down a dark and dimly lit hallway with her best friend Ileana Iwakari and her younger brother Sasuke Iwakari. The Iwakari siblings were in charge of protecting the city of Metro Tokyo in Japan but they were called over to the utopian city, Neo Atlanta, after receiving word that a high level Grongi was captured in a weakened condition. Once Sasuke arrived and interrogated the Grongi he quickly called Shiori to come to Neo Atlanta as fast as she could. She wasnt given much of the details and she was also told to bring some back up. Her only problem was that the only backup available at the moment was Duce. Ever since Koujin had disappeared he had tried to seduce her again but she knew better. Over the past year she had invested a lot of resources and great amounts of money into locating him. She would never have imagined that the Grongi she was about to meet would be her needle in the proverbial haystack.

So Sasuke, whats up with this Grongi you told me about? Youre acting like it said something that we should all be afraid of. Shiori asked him.

Well the Grongi, Ra as weve come to call him over the past two months of interrogation, was pretty beaten up when Neo Atlantas soldiers and resident Rider found him. Sasuke informed her.

Pretty beaten up? Whats its power level?

Ra is a Class A Grongi. They arent beaten up that easily and from the wounds it had it looked like it was hit with a pretty big beam blast. Ileana replied.

Strange. If I remember correctly, isnt Neo Atlanta under Kivas jurisdiction? Duce asked the siblings.

It is and even Wong has no idea how the Grongi got into that condition. Wong mainly deals with Fangires, not Grongis, which is why I was called over. Sasuke told them.

I see. Seeing as youre Kuuga, you have had more interaction with them so they wanted your expertise on the matter and to possibly translate their language. Shiori replied.

Yeah, thats basically it. I was able to translate what it was saying but all I could understand was a few things. Everything else made no sense.

Were here. Ileana informed them as the came up to a steel door being guarded by 4 heavily armed soldiers with guns that looked like they could deal some serious damage, even to a Rider.

Sasuke and the others saluted the soldiers and presented them with their I.D.s. The soldiers looked them over and returned the salute before opening the door. Ileana made her way first followed by Sasuke, then Shiori and then Duce. When they got inside all they saw was a Grongi that looked a bit like the Egyptian sun god, Ra, chained to the wall and in a much weakened state. Sasuke place his hands in front of his waist, summoning his belt. Shiori and Duce, getting the idea, summoned their Driver weapons. Duce pulled his transformation card out of his pants pocket while Shiori unfastened hers from the chain dangling from her choker. Duce pushed the muzzle of his Soutenjuu forward and then slipped in the card. Shiori pushed down the faceplate on the hilt of her BiKen and slid her card in as well.

(_A/N ~ Shioris BiKen is her Driver. It is also known as the BiGunndriver. It is a huge broadsword which looks similar to Blades Spade Blade which he uses in King Form_).

**KamenRide**. the Soutenjuu and BiKen announced at the same time. With a few hand and arm motions, Sasuke placed his right hand in the upper left side of his belt.

Henshin! the three of them shouted in unison.

**DiEnd!** DiEndriver

**BiGunn!** BiGunndriver

Sasuke was covered in a red glow which then faded away, leaving him in his Rider form. His body suit was black while his armor was almost completely red. His shoulder pads, chest plate and forearm guards were red in color while his wrist, knee and ankle guards were gold in color with small red gems imbedded in them. The armored area around his collar bone area was golden while his helmet was black with a silver mouth plate with a grasshopper-like mouth design to it. His eye pieces were red in color while a golden pair of horns went from the top of the mouth plate and framed the upper areas of his eyes pieces while a small red gem rested in the center. The lower section of his helmet from the sides of his mouth plate all the way around was also trimmed in gold. This was Sasuke in his Kamen Rider Kuuga, Mighty Form.

Duce was infused with multi-color after images. His body was covered in a black body suit with blue sidings. His belt and buckle were almost like Decades but his card case was smaller and cobalt blue. His buckles inner area was also black and had the word _DiEnd_ imprinted on the top of it. His knee armor, lower leg armor, boots, hand armor and forearm armor were the same as Decades but his leg and forearm armor were black on the inner area and blue on the outer area. His shoulder armor and chest plate were bulky and rigged and his helmet was slightly similar to Decades as well, just black and blue. The blue rectangle separated into many individual pieces and fused into Duces helmet, almost making his blue eye pieces disappear completely. Duce stood there as Kamen Rider DiEnd.

Shiori was infused with gold and violet colored after images. Her body was also covered in a black body suit. Her belt and buckle were the same as DiEnds but her Rider name was written on the buckle instead. Her card case was gold in color and fastened to her left thigh by a violet colored leather strap. Her knee, lower leg, boots, hand and forearms armor was the same as DiEnds and Decades but the outer area was violet while the inner area was black. Her shoulder pads were round on the top with two pointy edges jutting out from the sides. Her chest plate slightly resembled Decades with the small exception that it was formed more like that of a womans chest and she had the roman numeral for one adopted on her chest plates design. Her helmet was also like her fellows but with gold trim at the bottom. A Violet rectangle appeared in the air and then separated into a few pieces before fusing into her helmet. Her helmet was like a mix of barcode styles of both Decade and DiEnd. Shiori now stood there as Kamen Rider BiGunn.

The Grongi starred at the three Riders with the utmost fear in its eyes. Kuuga calmly walked forward with DiEnd aiming his Soutenjuu at Ra while BiGunn just rested the blade of her BiKen on her shoulder. Kuuga kneeled down in front of the Grongi who started scooting back in fear. Just as Kuuga was about to speak the door opened up and another Rider walked in. It was the resident Rider of Neo Atlanta, Kamen Rider Kiva. He walked over to Kuuga who stood up to meet his fellow Rider face to face.

Whats going on here Kuuga? Why did you bring these two here? Kiva asked while jutting his thumb in the direction of DiEnd and BiGunn.

Theyre here because I asked for their assistance. With IXA and your cousin Saga doing a tour over in Hawaii, I felt we could use some muscle if what did this to the Grongi here is in fact a rogue Rider. Kuuga explained. Kiva understood Kuugas logic it was just he was upset that he didnt inform him first.

I see. Well, at least next time you should inform me first.

Oh shut up you freaking half-breed. No one here has to listen to you. DiEnd chided which Kiva calmly ignored. Kiva then looked over to BiGunn and walked over to her.

Im surprised Kuuga was able to tear you away from your constant search for your missing boyfriend. For what its sorry Okajima-san. Koujin-kun was a good friend and he was the one who taught me everything I know about strategy. I really hope you can find him one day. Kiva said while placing a clawed hand on her left shoulder, trying to reassure her. Shiori just nodded, thanking him. Now, lets get this interrogation over with and track down this rogue Rider.

As if on cue, the Grongi started saying something. What it said neither Kuuga nor Kiva recognized but both DiEnd and BiGunn knew the phrase very well. **_ R-r-r-r-Ride..D-d-d-d-d._**

Hmm, Kamen Ride? Whats he mean by that? Kiva asked while scratching the top of his helmet covered head.

I havent the slightest clue. Kuuga replied.

Well I do. Hes talking about one of us. BiGunn stated while pointing to herself and DiEnd. You see, are drivers always say **_Kamen Ride_** when we insert our transformation cards. But Ive been too busy to come here and DiEnd was in North Korea for the past two months so it couldnt be us.

Kiva and Kuuga both thought about this for a second and then Kuuga got an idea. He had gone through the images that Duce had handed him of all known Riders and remembered one in particular that Duce encountered a year ago. A Rider that almost took Shioris life. He took out the image guide and opened the top secret file on the Rider and then kneeled in front of the Grongi.

Listen Ra, I have a question for you. When you said Kamen Ride did you mean those two standing behind me? The Grongi just weakly shook its head, saying no in its own language. Ok then, he flipped the image pad around, showing the Grongi the Rider image, was it this one? The Grongi saw the image and nearly freaked out while shouting out a name.

**_DECADE! DECADE! DECADE! D-D-D-DECADE!_** The Grongi cowered in a corner, rolling into a ball. The name it uttered rang through both the minds of DiEnd and BiGunn. Shiori, of course, was more happy than distraught. With this name, she finally knew where she could find Koujin.

Unbeknownst to them, their interrogation was being watched via a camera. At the other end of the camera sat a man behind a desk. He wore a highly decorated military uniform with a ranking bar, indicating he was a general. He looked ever to his subordinate and the man nodded. The subordinate then shifted into the form of that of a Stag Beetle Fangire.

Take some of our best soldiers and capture thisDecade. I want him serving us. the General spoke.

**_And what if the villagers refuse to hand him over to use_**? the Fangire asked. The General just smirked.

Then youll just have to perform a little_clean up_. The General got up out of his chair and walked over to the window behind him. Looking out the window he saw the transwarp gate that led to the Alter Realm. Each of the nine cities had a gate but his was connected to the area of the Alter Realm were the Fangires were said to reside. The future of mankind is to join the Fangires and take the next step in evolutionor end up becoming cattle for them. He turned and looked at his subordinate. No matter what, Kiva is not to know about this. Do you get that Colonel? If he finds out that youre a Fangire and that you were sent to capture Decade then hell inform IXA and Saga. Theyll turn against us and then well never resurrect your lost master_Dark Kiva_.

**_And what if Decade refuses to join us_**?

Then you maydispose of him. The world is close to merging with the Alter Realm at a fast rate. Neither DiEnd, BiGunn nor Decade can stop it in time. The nine areas of the Alter Realm are becoming one and then they will merge with Earth. Everything will become one and our kind shall rule humanity.

**_Yes General Narutaki. In the name of the returning Dai Shocker Empire, Decade will either serve us or die_**. The Colonel ran out of the office and to a hidden elevator, preparing to do as the General ordered. Narutaki returned his gaze to the warp gate and let his mind wander.

_Decade, those idiots, the Okajimas, may not have realized your significance but I know of who you really are. The Great Destroyer. You once came close to destroying the Alter Realm along side BiGunn and DiEnd but it was an even more powerful Rider that stopped you_. He looked down at the people on the ground and became disgusted. His brow furrowed as he looked down at them. _That blasted priestess! Shes is the reason that your power doesnt belong to me. After you were defeated she sealed your powers away before sealing herself away in order to keep them hidden. Now that youre back shell revive too. Heh! No Matter, Ill just capture her and possess you_. The General laughed slightly and then turned his head to see a stealth copter fly off toward the village where Decade was living.

It was now midday and Koujin was heading out into the field. Ever since the day that the Grongi had attacked he decided to not stray to far from the village. The people there also came up with a flare system that they could use to alert him if they were in danger. As Koujin went into the field, Mari and her parents were busy running the shop. As everyone went about their daily lives, a black stealth copter began coming closer to the village. Because of its high stealth capabilities, it barely made any sound as it landed gently outside the village. A group of 10 men got out of the copter followed by the Colonel in his human form.

The soldiers made their way into the town with all of the villagers looking at them. They could easily hear the people talking about them quietly. As the soldiers made their way into the center of town, Mr. Higurashi quickly got his wife and daughters inside and away from them. He knew that if soldiers came around it was for a bad reason. The soldiers stopped and the Colonel raised his gun into the air, firing a few shots to get everyones attention. After waiting a moment he then began to speak.

Attention citizens! We have come here because of a report that a rogue Kamen Rider resides here. And dont try lying to me by saying he doesnt because we got direct evidence from a Grongi we captured that he does live here.

The people began whispering to one another and then began to part as Mr. Higurashi made his way towards the soldiers. The Colonel just looked at him and smirked. Mr. Higurashi stopped in front of them and starred at the Colonel coldly.

What do you want with him? Mr. Higurashi asked coldly.

Oh, so youre not going to deny that he lives here? Mr. Higurashi just shook his head. Thats good. Well, ya see, were here to take him back to the city and enlist him.

Sorry, but he isnt interested in joining Dai Shocker. This caused the Colonel to develop a slight look of shock on his face.

It seems you know more than you shouldhuman.

I used to work as a scientist at Neo Atlanta. So I know a lot about things there that is supposed to be kept hush-hush. Its the main reason why I left and took my family with me.

So you found out the Generals plans and ran away? the Colonel asked with a smirk. Then itll make it much easier to do my job. Now, hand over Decade!

We refuse. The Colonel expected as much.

Thats right! said a villager.

Decade is our hero!

Hes much more heroic than your Riders!

He truly protects the innocentunlike you!

The villagers kept shouting, wanting to protect Decade from being taken away against his will. The Colonel just smiled and began to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at him confusingly until he suddenly stopped. He just looked at Mr. Higurashi and smiled.

Its show time boys! Lets play**_CLEAN UP_**! With that order said, all of the 10 soldiers and the Colonel shifted into their Fangire forms. The Fangires then went on an all out full scale attack on the people, killing everyone in sight. Mari, watching from inside the store, ran over to the flare system and prepared to summon Koujin back to the town. But before she could light the fuse she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down at the ground and saw a long sharp object sticking into the ground covered in blood. She slowly looked behind her to see the Colonel in his Stag Beetle Fangire form towering above her with his sword driven straight through her heart. Mari coughed up blood before sliding down the blade, lying dead in her own blood.

MARI!!!!!!! Saiyo shouted. The Colonel then destroyed the flare system and then ran after Saiyo.

Deep within the temple of the Alter Realm where the Rider systems were stored, a sarcophagus which lay empty began to shake as well as did the temple. The sarcophagus began to move, revealing a huge rectangular whole underneath it. Out of the whole then rose a glowing white sphere. The sphere then shot out of the temple and straight through a portal which led back to Earth.

Koujin was running like his life depended on it when he heard a gun shot. When he got over the small hill he saw the village ablaze. As he got ready to run towards it a group of Fangires jumped out to surround him. A four man cell as it was called which was made up of a Horse Fangire, Zebra Fangire, Bear Fangire and a Spider Fangire.

**_Well, well, look what we got here_**. the Horse Fangire stated.

**_It looks like a straggler from that damn village_**. said the Bear Fangire.

**_You think the boss will mind if we eat him_**? asked the Zebra Fangire.

**_Who cares? I havent eaten a decent meal in weeks_**. the Spider Fangire declared as it moved in towards Koujin.

As the Fangires moved in for the kill a portal appeared in the sky. Out of the portal appeared the white ball of light from the temple. The ball shot downwards and slammed into the Spider Fangire, sending it sprawling into a tree. The other three Fangires stopped in their tracks and Koujin starred on in awe. The Spider Fangire slowly got up on its feet, using the tree as a crutch. It looked over at the ball of light which started to glow brighter. Suddenly, in a burst of light, the all of light exploded with energy. Koujin covered his eyes as did the Fangires. A moment later the light died down and they all removed their arms only to see a beautiful young girl, no older than sixteen, standing there in a white robe. She had beautiful long flowing blue hair and a golden chocker around her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and one could see them shimmer with a silver glow.

The girl looked at the Fangires and just sighed in disappointment. She then turned around to look at Koujin but as soon as she diverted her attention the Spider Fangire shot out a glob of webbing, wanting to ensnare the girl and devour her for hurting him. She turned around and held out her hand, turning the webbing to ashes as it got close to her. The other Fangires ran scared after witnessing such power. Koujin, on the other hand, ran at the Spider Fangire, kneeing it in the gut and then grabbing it by the head, bringing it down face first into a face buster. The Spider Fangire staggered backwards and looked at Koujin hatefully, growling.

**_You dare touch me human_**? the Spider Fangire hissed. **_Ill shall enjoy drinking you dry of your life energy_**.

Lets see if you can back that up. Koujin summoned the Dekadriver and placed it in front of his waist, allowing the black belt strap to fasten the buckle to him. The girl saw this and her eyes went slightly wide in realization of what the buckle was.

_Sohe has the power now. But how does he use it? For lifeor for death_. she thought as she paid close attention to the upcoming battle.

Koujin tugged on the handles of the Dekadriver, opening it up and then reach over and opened the Ride Booker. He took out his transformation card and showed it to the Fangire.

**_Huh? So youre the rogue Rider I was sent to get_**?

I dont know what you mean but youll pay for attacking the village.

**_Well, like itll do ya any good to fight me now, seeing as everyone there is dead as a door nail. _**The Fangire licked his mandibles, **_It felt so good, all those womenI havent felt pleasure like that for a long time_**. Koujins eyes blazed with fury at hearing what the Fangire said and flipped the card around and drove into the Dekadriver with much greater force than usual.

**KamenRide**.

HENSHIN!

**Decade!**

Koujin was covered in the usual grey after imagery of his armor while the red energy rectangle formed in the air. Once the armor finished setting on his body the energy rectangle separated and infused itself into his helmet, providing the black lines like a barcode. The grey areas of his armor turned pinkish red and his green eye pieces glowed. He grabbed the Ride Booker and shifted it into Sword mode while making a running charge for the Fangire; all the while the girl watched the battle with intrigue.

The Fangire performed a sweep kick which Decade dodged by jumping over him and landed behind the Fangire. As the Fangire got back up, Decade brought his sword down in a vicious vertical slash, cutting off the Fangires right arm. Decade wasnt playing around with the monsters anymore. He was serious now. The Spider Fangire screamed in pain while he held his bloody stump where his right arm used to connect to his shoulder. Decade stuck his sword in the ground blade first and then ran at the Fangire. He let loose a volley of punches and elbows smashes which the Fangire had a hard time blocking. Decade grabbed the Fangire by its good arm and twisted it, causing the Fangire stand still. Decade then delivered five furious forward front kicks to its right side and then let go off its arm before delivering a powerful thrust kick into its abdomen, sending it flying into a broken down truck.

The girl continued to watch as Decade continued to tear into the Fangire. She remembered how the Fangires were normally an enemy of Kiva but from her time in days long past not even Kiva fought with such fierceness or rage. She then watched as Decade grabbed the Fangire by its throat and then began running while dragging the Fangire through a cliff wall, head first. Once Decade got to the end of the cliff wall he let go and watched as the Fangire landed in front of a group of his fellows at what remained of the village. Upon seeing the destruction, Decade became completely enraged and went to retrieve the Ride Booker.

As he was only gone for a second the Colonel came out of a small shack after finishing up his last meal to see one of his best men almost literally torn apart. He ran over to his fallen comrade and helped him up with the aid of his men.

**_Private, what happened to you_**?!

**_It-itit was..it was_** the Spider Fangire tried to tell his commanding officer when they all heard something that would scare the Spider Fangire to the brink of insanity.

**Final AttackRide**. They looked up in the air only to see Decade coming down upon them from a high altitude with his sword raised above his head in his right hand. He used his left hand to close the Dekadriver. **D-D-D-Decade!** The six golden energy cards shot out from the Dekadriver and in front Decade. He screamed as he came down upon the Fangires and swung his sword down on them with unmatched power. The Spider Fangire pushed the Colonel out of the way of Decades attack as the rest of them were hit by the powerful slash attack. Decade landed on the ground and crouched while the Fangires bodies began to crack and shatter like broken pieces of stained glass, souls and all.

The Colonel got back up to see his men killed by a single Rider. He clenched his fists, growling and snarling while staring at Decade with pure hatred. Decade stood back up and looked at the Colonel. He began walking towards the Fangire until he noticed the body of Mr. Higurashi lying under a pile of broken planks of wood. He began to run towards him until he was tackled to the ground by the Colonel. Furious and filled with malice, the Colonel began pounding on Decade with his clawed fists, forming dents and cracks in the Riders armor.

You son of a bitch! You killed my comrades! Ill kill you for that! The Colonel summoned his sword and prepared to thrust it through Decades head. Decade, slightly dazed from the beating, looked around and then saw a sight next to Mr. Higurashi that would send him to the brink of insanity. What he saw was the lifeless body of Mari lying in a puddle of her own blood. He saw the lifeless look in her eyes and he suddenly snapped.

_ cant be. Ive tried to protect you all this time. But it I failed. I cant save anyone can I?!_ Decade thought as his life flashed before his eyes. It was only the life which he remembered that he saw and all he saw was Mari and her family. Everything seemed to flow around him in slow motion and he felt like he was in a void of silence. It was only before the Colonel could strike that Decade heard a voice in his head.

_Yes you can. You can save people. You just have to want to_. The voice echoed in his mind. Decades head snapped up for a moment at hearing the voice.

_Huh? W-who are you?_

_My name is Nami. I am the priestess who defeated and sealed the first Decade who was trying to destroy my world. Listen, Ill say this, you are different from your predecessor in that you value life. Dont die in vain. Fight to protect those who cant protect themselves_. Koujin found himself in a black void wearing neither armor nor any clothes. In front of him was the girl whom had helped him a few moments ago, also wearing nothing. Koujin felt slightly embarrassed but soon let that feeling pass over him.

He then saw a Rider appear behind her. The Rider looked slightly regal looking with a black body suit and silver bat wing-like shoulder armor. His wrists were covered in jeweled wrist guards and so was his left ankle. His feet were covered in silver boots and his right leg seemed to have armor on it which was bound by chains, as if sealing a great power. His chest armor was silver with a red center in the shape of what appeared to be muscle. Around his waist was a blood red belt with three fusels on each side and an upside down bat acting as the buckle. His head was covered in a black helmet with a bat shaped visor acting as eyepieces colored yellow and a silver mouth plate framed with small black fangs. In the center of his forehead, just above the visor was a Red Crescent moon with a small green gem in the center.

K-Kiva?! Koujin gasped in realization.

_Decade, this is the original Kiva from my dimension. His name was Kurenai. His armor is now used by someone in a town not far from here. This Kiva here, Kurenai, was the only Rider besides Kuuga that came close to beating you. He has also come with a message of great importance for you._ Nami stood aside and let Kiva approach him. Kivas armor then vanished, revealing a young man in a white undershirt, black jacket and black pants with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and dangling over his right shoulder. His hair was short and slightly messy. Koujin then look at himself and Nami and noticed they were also back in clothes but then he saw his surroundings.

His surroundings were now that of outer space filled with hundreds of thousands of stars shinning brightly. He then looked to his left and saw his world, his planet, floating there. He then noticed nine other multicolored worlds encircling his own. _Decade, today is the day your world ends_. Kurenai muttered as he pointed towards Koujins world. Koujin flowed his pointing and noticed the nine other worlds collapsing on his, destroying it.

_What the hell is happening?!_ Koujin asked erratically.

_Someone within the town where the new Kiva dwells is about to open all nine dimensional gates separating your dimension from ours. Our world is set into nine different boundaries, with each boundary having its own defending Rider and sub Riders. The first Decade, along with BiGunn and DiEnd tried to destroy our world. We beat them but at the cost of our own lives_. Kurenai explained.

_This is why Im here. I sealed the powers of the first and original Decade, DiEnd and BiGunn. But now all three powers are unsealed and I must make sure that they dont try to continue their original purposes_. Nami added.

_Ok, that makes some sense, but what does this have to do with me though?_

_When all nine gates are opened at once, the first thing to happen is that the areas of your world will become those boundaries that once existed in our world. The monsters of those boundaries will be set free and the Riders will be forced to stop them at all costs. This period of time will only last about a couple of months. After that all nine boundaries will collapse into just one single world, destroying yours and recreating ours. Its what you would call Hell on Earth_. Kurenai explained to him.

_Ok, I got it. So how do I stop this from happening?_

_This part, the merging of the nine gates is already happening. The moment those Fangires attacked your home the nine leaders of those nine towns activated the gates at the exact same time. You now only have months to stop the merger from destroying your world_. Nami told him. Koujin didnt like the sound of it but he just went with it.

_So, how do I reverse it?_

_The nine gates doors are controlled by a gem reactor. You must destroy all nine reactors to close he doors. Once that is done the merger will stop and reverse itself. Only the monsters that appeared will remain and without the added power of our world to feed them energy they can easily be defeated within a few months time. But be warned, those nine reactors will probably be guarded by the other nine Riders. You must either make them your alliesor destroy them in the process. Do you understand?_ Kurenai looked Koujin in the eyes and Koujin nodded.

_Good, Nami here will accompany you on your journey and provide you with information on your enemies and allow you the ability to access the different worlds._

_Access?_

_Yes, once the merger has begun, a barrier forms over those worlds. Once the reactor of that world is destroyed, the barrier will disappear_. Nami informed him. _Now, its time you woke up and defeated that Fangire and started your mission_.

With a snap of her fingers, Nami woke Koujin up from his vision only for him to see the Colonels blade coming down towards his face. Decade quickly reacted by grabbing the blade with his right hand and pushing the Colonel off of him with his left. He then got back up, shifting the Ride Booker from sword mode to gun mode. Taking aim, he fired five shots at the Fangires knee caps, keeping him grounded. The Colonel howled in pain as Decade then shifted the Ride Booker back to book mode. He opened up the Dekadriver and then looked over to his left to see Nami walking down the hill path. Turning his attention back to the Colonel, he opened the Ride Booker and took out a gold colored card.

Tapping the side of the card with his finger he then slid the card into the Dekadriver and swung his arms over the handles, closing it back up. The buckle, in its usual voice, then stated what the card was that would finish off the Colonel.

**Final AttackRideD-D-D-Decade!** The six golden cards shot out from the Dekadriver and rose up like a staircase. Decade jumped up into the air and went through the six golden images while performing a flying kick, coming down upon the Colonel and ending his life with a huge explosion upon contact. Decade landed in a crouch, a small tear rolling down his cheek under his helmet.

With the smoke clearing, Decade then made his way over to Maris body and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Nami strode over to him and looked at him with a look of sympathy in her eyes. She then looked at Mr. Higurashi and noticed that he was still breathing but slowly dying as well. Nami walked over to him with Decade watching her closely. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his forehead.

Thank you for taking such good care of Decade. I am eternally grateful.

It was an honor priestess. Mr. Higurashi replied while coughing up a bit of blood. Nami looked slightly surprised at the man knowing who she was. Surprised huh? Dont be. I studied those ruins and I learnt about you early on. I just kept my findings a secret from the others. Mr. Higurashi then reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out both Koujins digital camera and an object wrapped in paper with a makeshift bow. P-please(_cough_)give those to Koujin. They belong to him. Hell know(_cough_)what to do with them

Nami took the items and placed her hand over his eyes, sliding them close. She let a small tear escape her eyes which fell from her cheek, landing on his forehead. She then set him down to look at Decade and saw him remove a card from the Ride Booker and place it in the Dekadriver. He then grabbed a shovel and walked towards an open area of the town.

**AttackRide**. Decade then slowly closed the Dekadriver, initiating the power release. **Slash!** With fast movements, he let the power flow through his arms and into the spade of the shovel, making makeshift graves for all of the townspeople.

Shiori and the others had tried leaving but soon found that the whole city of Neo Atlanta overrun by Fangires. Kiva had gone to battle them and Kuuga was about to join in when he had received an urgent message saying that Neo Tokyo was under attack by an army of Grongi. Kuuga had returned with Ileana to Neo Tokyo and soon both cities found their borders closed off by a type of barrier.

What the hell is going on here?! Shiori demanded.

I dont know but I think it has something to do with the reactors. Duce replied.

Why do you think that?

I dont know Shioriits as if my Soutenjuu is telling me that thats the cause of this dilemma.

Shiori looked into the sky, thinking only of Koujin. She prayed for his safety before summoning her BiKen and then, along with Duce and his Soutenjuu, inserted her transformation card.

**KamenRide**. The DiEndriver and BiGunndriver said in unison. Duce raised his Soutenjuu above his head and pulled the trigger while Shiori slide the hand guard face plate closed and placed her sword upon her shoulder.

**DiEnd!**

**BiGunn!**

Both of them transformed into their representative forms before charging off into battle in order to help Kiva. What no one knew as that a certain pair of eyes was watching the whole fray take place from the safety of his office. General Narutaki looked on, watching with delight at the destruction.

It had taken him a few hours but by the time the sun had started to set Decade had finished burying the last villager which was Mari. He had buried both her and her family next to Leos grave. He had also made makeshift crosses and placed them in front of the graves, allowing the light of the sunset to guide them to the gates of heaven. Nami walked up next to him, still holding both his camera and present in her arms. After a moment of silence, Decade then went over to the old garage and opened the door with Nami following close behind him.

Where are you going Decade? Nami asked.

First off, my name is Koujin. Second, Im getting us some wheels to use on our journey. Decade explained. Nami looked at him while just standing there. Look, I should be ready to go in a few minutes so could you just go and get us some supplies.

Fine. Anything in particular?

Just the essentials. Water, food, bedding and maybe some clothes and soap as well.

Why the soap?

What, dont you wanna be clean along the way or would you rather prefer smelling like a trashcan through the whole journey? Nami didnt like that answer one bit so she set down the two items and walked up to him with her thumb jutting out.

Secret Alter pressure point! She yelled while jamming her thumb into the side of his neck, making sure the power of the pressure point got through the body suit covering his neck. Decade soon found himself rolling on the floor laughing his butt off.

Ha ha ha ha ha w-what did did you do to me?

I just made you laugh with an old secret pressure point technique I learned a long time ago. It should wear off in a matter of moments. But let that be a lesson to you, dont make fun of me.

Urusai, bakayarou! Dont do things like that to the guys whos supposed to save the world. Decade exclaimed.

Nami just turned and walked away while Decade returned to normal. After about fifteen minutes, Nami returned to the garage with a few big bags of fresh clothes, a couple of sleeping bags, a few canteens of water, a few bags of fresh food which would last for weeks, some body soap, shampoo and a couple of washcloths. What she saw outside the garage was an old 2009 M90 and a 1970s side car. Decade had found a way to attach the side car to the bike and motioned for Nami to help him put the stuff into the sidecar. After everything was loaded he handed her a bike helmet and then opened the Dekadriver. He took out a card from the Ride Booker and then slid it into the driver.

**Final FormRide**. He closed the Dekadriver and allowed the power of the card to transform the bike and side car. **Machine Decader!** The bike had a white outer covering while the motor, handle bars, wheels, top side of the bikes front and seat covering were black. The front and back of the bike each had barcode-like fins, five on each side. On the side of the bike was a small black panel with his Rider symbol emblazoned on it in the form of a barcode.

The side car was also reformed into a similar fashion with three fins on the back and one on the side to act as a defensive weapon. On the side of the sidecar, just above the single fin was also a small black panel with the Decade symbol emblazoned on it as well. Nami admired the handy work and then looked over at Decade.

Very impressive. But I dont remember the original Decade having a card like that.

Thats because he didnt. I had a dream about his bike a few nights ago and when I woke up the card was resting within my hand. I think the Dekadriver knew what was about to happen I guess. Decade surmised as the Dekadriver then opened up and rejected the transformation card, allowing it to float back into the Ride Booker. Decade reverted to his human form, leaving Nami to look on at him with some awe struck sensation flowing over her.

_Hes kinda cute reallybut hes still not my type_.

Well, shall we get going? Koujin asked as he put on his helmet and mounted his new Machine Decader. He helped Nami onto the bike where she then fastened her helmet and leaned up against his back, resting there while wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sure. She replied with a nearly happy tone. _Wow, he has really broad shoulders_.

So which world is first? Koujin asked as he revved up the engine and set off out of the garage and out of the village for the last time. Heading down the road, Nami thought of their first destination and one finally came to mind.

Turn right at the next fork in the road. The city which your map calls Neo Tokyo is up first. Well use a jump portal to get there. Nami instructed.

Yosh! Next world! Koujin shouted as the jump gate opened up, allowing them entry into the outer boundaries of Neo Tokyo.

Another journey is complete and now Decade must travel the nine alter gates that have merged with the nine great cities. He only has a few months before his world is fully destroyed. Can he accomplish his mission and save his world? Only time will tell.

**_Next time, on Decade: Koujin and Nai arrive in Kuugas World, Neo Tokyo. It is there that his first world mission will begin. What will happen will be revealed in the next chapter._**

_Toku Warrior_: Ok, chapter 2 is now done. I thank those that have reviewed this story. This story will mostly follow the same world line as the TV series but each world will be completed anywhere from 1-3 chapters depending on how I can get it going. Well, I hope ya enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what ya thought of it always keep this one thing in mind. This is just a passing-through Kamen Rider fanfic. Remember that.


End file.
